Siempre Te Amare
by Fran.Blalup
Summary: Ella nunca imagino que sus vacaciones podrían cambiarle su vida tan dramáticamente, que tomaría la peor de las decisiones todo por sus prejuicios y cuando quisiera remediar su error se daría cuenta que había perdido a su verdadero amor.


Capitulo 1

A mis espaldas dejaba la ciudad sus museos, bibliotecas, parques todo aquello que me facinaba, para pasar dos meses en nuestra casona de campo, no me gustaba la vida de esta, tan poco civilizada no comprendia como la gente podia divertirse con tan poco, es decir ver animales, praderas solo eso. Observaba el rostro de mi hermana, notaba la felicidad que este emitia a diferencia de mi ella amaba estas tierras.

- Herms, trata de sonreir... recuerda que siempre te quejas por que pasamos pocos momentos en familia - Jane (Sra. Granger)

Mi madre tenia razon, siempre criticaba el ritmo de vida que viviamos, debido al tabajo de estos no se encontraban mucho tiempo en la ciudad con nosotras. Por ese motivo no teniamos un apego familiar como todas las familias comunes. Por mi parte pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la Universidad, trabajando en una galeria de arte, en cambio la vida de mi hermana era algo mas divertida repartia su tiempo en la universidad y amistades a diferencia de mi que no poseia demasiadas, todo debido a mi temperamento.

- Lo se, pero no crees que es demaisado dos meses en el campo, lejos de la civilizacion -

- Querida, todos estamos haciendo un esfuerzo para pasar unos dias en estas hermosas tierras, cuando eras peque a amabas este hermoso lugar no entiendo el brusco cambio que estas mostrando. Recuerda que pasaras esta temporada con tus abuelos, los cuales ansian verlas - Jane

- Tenia 10 a os la ultima vez que vinimos... ahora tengo 21 a os. Acaso lo haz olvidado -

- Hermanita, porque siempre ves el lado negativo a todo - Luna

Mi peque a hermana, esta tenia una personalidad demasiado extra a o yo era la extra a de la familia ... siempre con su rostro apasible y so ador, por ese motivo habia tomado la desicion de estudiar teatro, le encantaba tomar fotografias y tenia un talento para hacer nuevas amistades a diferencia de mi que no contaba con ese talento. Se podria decir que ella era mi mejor amiga, mi fiel compa era en maldades y noches de llantos.

- Hemos llegado al pueblo de Essen, la voz de mi padre emitia alegria

Recordaba cuando peque a pasaba largas temporadas en el pueblo de Esse, me encantaba tener contacto con la tierra, animales en una sola palabra con la naturaleza. Este peque o poblado se dedicaba a las minas de carbon, los jovenes tenian dos opciones quedarse en este lugar, dedicar toda su vida a sumergirse bajo tierra o partir a la ciudad por un mejor porvenir. La familia de mi padre era una de las mas adineradas de esta peque a zona, por ese motivo la casona se encontraba en lo alto de una pradera. En esta vivian nuestros abuelos Albus y Minerva, nosotras eramos sus unicas nietas por ese motivo siempre nos invitaban pero por diversoso motivos no habiamos podido visitarlos.  
Cuando pasamos los gruesos barrotes que protejian la casona, senti que perdia mi libertad, me faltaba aire o simplemente estaba exagerando de la situacion. Habia olvidado lo hermosa que era la mansion, poseia un gran jardin lleno de arboles y flores, en la entrada se encontraban mis abuelos. Luna bajo corriendo para encontrarse con mis abuelos a los cuales abrazo fuertemente, porque era tan efusiva.

- Herms, peque a como haz crecido - Albus

Para mi querido abuelo siempre seria la peque a Herms, siempre me veria como esa peque a que corria por los jardines junto a los perros guardianes que poseian, con el cabello alborotado y emitiendo sonoras carcajadas cuando el me buscaba mientras yo me escondia entre medio de los arbustos.

- Abuelo - lo abrace fuertemente- tanto tiempo sin ver tu hermosa sonrisa

- Para la abuela no hay un abrazo - Minerva

- Por supuesto que si... los extra e demasiado - Herms

~ Pov Hermione ~

Se habian cumplido dos dias que llevaba en Essen, por las ma ana tomaba desayuno junto a mis padres luego pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en la biblioteca leyendo algun libro, no me motivaba ir al pueblo ya que consideraba que no habia nada entretenido, que solo veria jovenes mineros, con ropa sucia por el carbon, lo cual no me motivaba en nada.

- Herms, me acompa as al pueblo... quiero tomar fotografias en la plaza...- Luna

- No me apetece ir a ese espantoso lugar, dile a mis padres o abuelos que te acompa en-

- Pero yo quiero ir contigo, sera una ma ana divertida... aparte no crees que es demasiado estar encerrada todo el dia en la biblioteca - Luna

Me disponia a contestarle, cuando emitio un leve puchero... maldicion me conocia tan bien que no tuve mas remedio que aceptar su emocionante propuesta.  
Nos encontrabamos en la plaza, esta era bastante peque a y reflejaba un poco de abandono por parte de los pobladores, me acerque a una estatua la cual estaba llena de suciedad, pero se notaba que en su mejor momento habia brillado, porque era hermosa.

- Sonrie a al camara -

- Luna, sabes que no me gustan las fotografias y menos si son de sorpresa -

- Sales hermosa hermanita, como siempre...

Me acerque a una heladeria que se encontraba a media cuadra de la plaza, me acerque al meson se encontraba una anciana, con semblante serio... ni siquiera dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, que se le ofrece se orita -

- Buenas tardes, quiero dos helados uno de frutilla y otro de pi a, si fuera tan amable.

Me dirigia donde se encontraba mi hermana cuando la vi charlando con un joven de aspecto bastante poco decoroso, me acerque a estos con paso veloz. Al llegar donde se encontraban estos observe mejor al muchacho, este lucia una camisa a cuadros doblada en las mangas, un pantalon color cafe y un sombrero este protegia su cabellera cobriza. Me dedico una mirada dudativa a mi semblante serio.

-Luna - pasandole el helado- quiero volver a casa, podemos irnos-

-Herms, te presento a Ron trabaja en las minas de carbon del pueblo-

Ahora que observaba mejor su aspecto pude identificar manchones de suciedad en su ropa desali ada que lucia. Senti de forma inmediata un rechazo hacia este que le sonreia a mi peque a hermana.

- Es un placer conocerlo joven - dirigiendome a Luna- podemos volver

- De acuerdo... espero verte pronto Ron - dedicandole una sonrisa-

- Lo mismo digo se orita- sacandose su sombrero.

Cuando llegamos al coche, le arrebate las llaves de este a mi hermana y de manera ronca le ordene que se subiera al coche. Estaba bastante molesta por la actitud de ella, como se atrevia a coquetear con un minero en plena plaza a la vista de todos los pobladores. Nuestra familia era una de las mas respetadas de la zona pero con esa actitud, comenzarian los comentarios sobre las nietas de los Se ores Granger.

- Que pretendes Luna, coqueteando con un pueblerino... estas loca- haciendo un gesto de locura

- Porque eres tan fijona... recuerda estaremos dos meses, no encuentro que sea algo grave querer tener amigos

- Ellos son diferentes a nosotras... no entiendes -

- No es mi culpa que te cueste tanto conocer gente Herms-

Me entro un coraje, preferi encender la radio del vehiculo y concentrarme en la melodia que emitia esta. Preferia dejar el tema cerrado.  
Despues del inconveniente en la plaza no habia vuelto a dirigir palabra con esta en toda la tarde. Hasta que llego la hora de cenar, como eramos una familia tradicional todos debiamos estar situados en el asiento correspondiente con una sonrisa.

- Como estuvo su ma ana en el pueblo? - Jane

- Encantadora, tome muchisimas fotografias... este lugar es hermoso - Luna

- Me encanta verte tan entusiasmada con este hermoso lugar... es fascinante recorrer los rincones mas bellos que se encuentran a su alrededor - Minerva

- Herms, que opinas tu de Essen - Davis (Sr. Granger)

- Me carga... extra o la ciudad, sus parques, bibliotecas, museos todo lo fascinante que posee la gran ciudad-

Todos me dedicaron una mirada severa, pero continuaron charlando ignorando lo que habia dicho por completo. Me senti sumamente estupida en ese lugar con ellos a mi alrededor, pero escuche una conversacion que estaba manteniendo mi padre con mi abuelo, agudice el oido para escuchar.

- Hable con el Capataz Bronw, enviara a tres de sus trabajadores para que vengan a la casona - Albus

- Excelente, deben mejorar el establo de los caballos. Estaba considerando en comprar dos ejemplares mas... - Davis

- El capataz Bronw, el que trabaja en la mina de carbon del lado oeste, o lo estoy confundiendo - Jane

- No querida estas en lo correcto. Hablare con Molly para que ma ana cocine mas de lo acostumbrado - Minerva

No logre dormir de manera placida para mi pesar, ya que fue una fria noche de verano. Sonaba estupido pero eso habia ocurrido en pleno verano al pueblo de Essen se le ocurria colocarse frio. Escuche unas carcajadas en el jardin, me asome a mi ventana para descubrir el alboroto. Para mi sorpresa Luna se encontraba con la abuela tomando desayuno, para mi asombro las descubri mirando a los tres muchachos que trasladaban material desde la entrada a la parte de atras donde se encontraban los establos. Pude identificar un rostro conocido era el muchacho de la plaza, por eso mi querida hermanita no dejaba de mirarlo. Me vesti lo mas rapido que pude para acompa arlas en su desayuno.

- Buenos dias - les dedique una sonrisa-

- Amanecimos de buen animo hermanita - Luna

Tome asiento junto a mi querida abuela, observe mi atepecible desayuno una taza de te acompa ada por zumo de naranja y un par de tostadas. Observe a mi hermana esta no dejaba de mirar a los jovenes que trasladaban los materiales, tome delicadamente una taza de te y concentre mi mirada en estos. Principalmente en el pelirrojo, el cual lucia la misma ropa desali ada del dia anterior, no comprendia porque motivo Luna lo observaba si era un simple obrero, mientras que en la ciudad podia obtener lo mejor de la elite. Luego aparecio el segundo lucia un aspecto muy parecido al pelirrojo, vestido con arapos como todos aquellos jovenes que habian decidido quedarse en ese lugar, cuando lo vi un joven de cabellera negra azabache y alborotada, ancha espalda pero musculosa la cual se traslucia por el sudor que su cuerpo emitia, me concentre en su lindo rostro el cual estaba hecho con las manos, tenia unos lindos labios una nariz grande que le daba mas masculinidad a su rostro, mordi mi labio al ver a ese hombre tan guapo.

- A quien miras tanto Herms?-

Sin darme cuenta solte la taza la cual se rompio en mil pedasos junto a mi, le dedique una mirada de reproche a Luna. Me levante apresuradamente para dejar a ambas mujeres con rostros de preocupacion, me encerre en la biblioteca mientras leia un libro pero a mi mente venia el rostro del joven que habia visto en el jardin. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, para mi desgracia so e con el extra o de mi jardin. 


End file.
